


ThePurpleDragon (discontinued)

by NightValleyArt



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValleyArt/pseuds/NightValleyArt
Summary: Donnie is 4, he snuck out and went to the junkyard and was working on some tech, he comes back to his home and wanted to show his father something. Unfortunately the happy feelings don't last too long.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i will not be finishing this fic, i have lost any amount of love i've had for it

Donnie pulled his father’s hand from where his father sat, “Daaad” the child yelled, his father sighed as a smile formed across his face “alright, alright, what do you want to show me this time purple?” He looked his son in his eyes. Donnie wasn’t good with eye contact so he stared at the ground, his mind empty for a second, he had forgotten “uhhmm” Donnie mumbled as he paced around. He finally had remembered “invwention!” He chuckled as he raised his arms above his head, his father laughed as well as he stood up. Following his child to his room.

Donnie had snuck out a few hours ago to get some metal, he did notice a strange sound there when he left his pile of metal for minute to search the junkyard a bit more.

When he returned there was something attached to one of the pieces but he thought it was just there. Donnie dragged his father’s arm as they both entered the room, he was working on a project one labelled ‘battle shell' he had started working on it not too long ago so it wasn’t finished or being close to being finished, Donnie looked up at his father “once I fwinish this, I can pway with my bwother’s all the twime without getting hurt” Donnie was great at speaking sentences, he had a bit of trouble with words but who would be perfect at 4.

He wasn’t really able to play with his brothers as much as he would like, Raph didn’t really want to play with Donnie because he was scared of hurting him. This made Donnie feel like he was weak which in a way he was weaker because of his soft shell and he knew this so he made the plans to make a battle shell.

He had plans stuck on the walls of his room, there was one wall dedicated to one plan, it was his favourite of all. It was called Shelldon, it was a flying robot, 4 propellers and a body and head.

Splinters attention focused on the battle shell plans, he looked at Donnie who had walked around to the entrance to his room “purple... You are perfect as you are but if you want to make it, I will support you, my so-” splinter could finish his sentence there was a large bang.

Smoke and fire Quickly spread around the room, Donnie took a step back tears filling his eyes “DAD” he yelled, his hands shook with fear, his eyes scanned around the room, no response from his father. He felt sick, he felt guilty, it was his tech that blew up, it was his tech that killed his father.

Donnie took of his mask, he left it on the ground, he felt like he didn’t deserve it. He ran, he ran up to the surface, he ran to the junkyard. He stopped running as he got past the metal wired fence, he just broke down, tears rolled down his face. He didn’t know what to do, his head hurt so much “what’s wrong kid” a voice spoke out, the 4 year old panicked, covering his face with his hands after putting the hood of his hoodie over his head.

A tall purple pinkish mantis stood in front of him “the name is Repo Mantis, I own this junkyard” his voice wasn’t the most calm, Donnie shook with fear “its okay, young one. I’m not going to hurt you” he said softly as he laid his claw on the little one’s shoulder. He knelt down “what’s your name kid? Donnie in between tears managed to say his name “Donatello huh? That’s a nice name, do you want to stay with me for a while” Repo Mantis replied. Donnie nodded, he held onto Repo mantis' claw and followed him. He still was crying but he started to stop, he yawned, crying was tiring and so was thinking about everything.


	2. Repo Mantis apprenticeship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years after Splinters death, Donnie has been working for Repo Mantis who has been looking after the now 8 year old, he ends up visiting a caravan in the woods. Leo misses his brother and so do his brothers but he has almost finished Shelldon, he ends up going to get some fresh air, however this ends up badly.

Donnie was 8, Repo mantis had been looking after him for the last 4 years, Donnie had abandoned tech making for many years, he did not want to make tech after what happened. He did Repo work. Donnie did not talk that much, he normally just sat around doing nothing until he got a job to do. “Hey kid” Mantis spoke softly, he always used a soft tone when talking to him, he did not want to scare or upset Donnie. “you got a Repo job to do, Caravan in the woods” he handed him the paperwork and patted him on the head. “Be safe out there, kiddo, some people won’t give up their stuff easy, sometimes they put up a fight so always be ready” Donnie nodded and stood up.

Leo never got over Splinters death, he was incredibly quiet and got into technology, the explosion had burned a lot of Donnie’s plans, but it died out soon after. The only plans that were safe where the plans for Shelldon, 4 years. It was 4 years ago that this happened but for some reason he still did not have a way to cope it was still affecting him. He had tied Donnie’s mask into a bracelet he wore every day, he had hope, this was a clue he was alive. Leo made his way over to Raph, he was quite hungry “Raph when’s dinner” he hugged his older brother and looked up at him “uhhh” Raph replied, he was stalling “ill get some in a bit” he finally replied. Mikey walked up to Raph and climbed up onto his shell using his spikes and stood on his shoulders “I am tall” he yelled as raised his arms almost losing balance, he sat down on his shoulders “I am hungry, I want pizza”

Raph thought for a bit, pizza was not that bad of an idea “you stay here and look after Mikey” He picked Mikey from his shoulders and put him on the ground. Raph went to the surface to steal some pizza, he did not really know his way around New York that we will, so he made his way up to the rooftops to spot a pizza place. The 9-year-old struggled a bit to move between rooftops, but he managed, soon enough he arrived at the rooftop of a pizza place. He made his way down into the alley way, the smell from the pizza place was amazing, he had not smelt anything this great in weeks. He noticed there was a pizza box sitting on a table, he quickly ran over to it and picked it up, Raph made his way back to the alleyway and then back home. Leo was messing with some technology and Mikey was sleeping in the middle of the room in his shell.

Leo held up Donnie’s old plans for Shelldon, putting them down next to the prototype after “hmmm” he opened the panel on it, working on the wires inside it. The wires sparked slightly, he put the goggles he made over his eyes to protect his eyes from the sparks. Raph walked into the room “I got pizza!!” He yelled, Mikey woke up and popped out of his shell running to his older brother “pizzzaaaaa” Mikey excitedly yelled running around in circles. Leo focused on working on the Shelldon prototype, he was very hungry, but he wanted to finish the prototype. Raph picked Leo up and brought him over to the pizza “but I want to finish Shelldon” Leo said as he crossed his arms “You have to eat” his older brother replied as they all say around the pizza box. Raph opened it and inside the box laid delicious cheese pizza. Mikey quickly stole two pieces from the box and started eating one of them, Leo and Raph took a slice and began eating as well, it had been a few days since they had last eaten.

Donnie had entered the forest which the caravan was set in, looking at the map on the documents he was handed by Repo Mantis, he was a bit worried as the last repo job ended up with Mantis had to step in before Donnie got hurt. As soon as he got to the caravan, beasts hidden in the shadows started approaching him barking loudly, he backed up into the caravan door hitting his head on it, he held his head. The beasts walked closer and closer until they stepped into the light, he had seen creatures like that being walked by humans that went past the junkyard, Mantis called them 'dogs' he never had seen them up close as Donnie had to hide whenever humans walked by. Humans, Dogs were walked by humans, was this caravan owned by a human, no that wasn’t possible. Was it? Did Mantis give him a repo job with a human, he hoped not. He kept thinking about it as he leaned back on the caravan door, he was still sort of scared of the dogs who continued to bark at him. Suddenly the caravan door opened, and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the caravan floor and was out cold in seconds.

The 8 year old started to wake up, he was lying on the ground before he started to sit up, he grabbed his head, it was painful from the impact “hey, you hit your head pretty hard on my caravan floor, you doing okay? I made you lemonade” Donnie looked around the room, trying to find the origin of the voice, his eyes suddenly stopped and focused on a mutant standing across the room of the caravan. Donnie stood up quickly “The names Todd! I run a puppy rescue called Cuddle cakes, what’s your name?” That question, he hated it. Why did everyone have to ask it, he had some cards to help with talking to people that he normally carried with the documents given to him by mantis. The documents, where were they, he quickly looked around the room before noticing they were placed on the table in perfect condition. The cards however looked like they had been chewed by the dogs. Great. Just great. He picked up the documents but left the cards, he didn’t want to touch them as they were covered in dog slobber, unfortunately Donnie had to come up with his own answers to any question “Donnie” he mumbled in response to Todd “my name is Donatello” he spoke very quietly just barely audible “I’m here too...” his voice got really quiet “ take your caravan because you haven’t paid the payment thing” Somehow Todd still heard him “I know unfortunately the only thing a puppy rescue brings is a million dollar smiles” Todd sadly spoke as multiple puppies appeared to give Donnie puppy dog eyes, Donnie didn’t really know what to do, he didn’t feel sad like someone would if they would’ve been in this situation but he understand what this caravan meant to this mutant? Big dog? He didn’t really know what Todd was, he didn’t really care he just wondered.

Leo took a small break from working on Shelldon. He sighed as he picked up an old drawing Mikey did, sure it was a bunch of scribbles but he knew each mask colour off by heart. 2 scribbled green figures with blue and purple masks, with the horribly spelt caption "bet fronds” Leo slightly chuckled at Mikey's spelling of best friends but to be fair he was only 3 at the time. Leo stared at it until he remembered an encounter with his brother 4 years ago, 2 days before Donnie disappeared and Splinter had died. "Awe we gon to bwe bwest fwends forever Leo" the 4-year-old asked his brother, Donnie looked at Leo sadly, Leo nodded and hugged his brother "yeah, fwoever" As Leo stared at the mess of purple and green crayon, he didn't feel sad, he couldn't, all he felt was emptiness " I haven’t forgotten about what I said, I will find you and I will get my best friend back" he chuckled as he smiled slightly “As soon as I finish Shelldon I will probably find you in about a week or so, I’d tell you it’s going to be the most unique tech you ever seen Don” he sighed with a smile fulling forming on his face “I just wish dad and you could see me now, making my own technology, you and him would be proud I hope” He was so close to finishing Shelldon, so close to finding his brother.

Leo went over to his older brother, Raph looked at him “hey Leo, you working on anything at the moment?” he asked his younger brother who nodded in response “I’ve almost finished Shelldon” Leo said with a smile on his face “that’s great, it’s nice to see you smiling, you haven’t smiled in ages” Raph smiled at his brother “where’s Mikey?” Leo asked “Mikey is in his room, I wouldn’t bother him, he’s a bit upset at the moment and he wants to be left alone” Raph said, his smile fading “Just one of those days you know” Raph felt awful as he watched his brothers smile fade into its regular saddened expression, Leo always worried about his younger brother. When Mikey had days like this it meant he just stayed in his room sleeping or if he was awake he just stared at the wall. Leo decided to get some fresh air, he put on a hoodie, that he had stolen from a shop, and exited the sewers.

Leo put the hood on his hoodie up as he walked through the New York streets, suddenly he had heard some commotion nearby the alleyway next to a hotel, which was called ‘Nexus Hotel’, he decided to check what was happening. He normally was careful when it came to the streets of New York, but curiosity got the best of him, he hid next to a dumpster. A large, tall being spoke to a massive spider like creature “You want my oozequitos for a silly Battle Nexus?” The being spoke “I am not making a deal with you, a few years when I will finally be able to make them, I will not waste them on something so insignificant” He spoke in an annoyed tone “Fine, Draxy you owe me a bimbling lot, I help you with a lot of your scrumptious plans so bring me a challenger in the next 24 hours and maybe I won’t ask again” The spider replied as she turned into human form, Leo stepped back slightly he had never seen something like her, unfortunately he had backed up into an empty glass bottle. The glass bottle shattered on impact grabbing the attention of the two in the alley.

Leo wanted to run but he just froze up as the women walked closer and closer to him “well what do we have here?” she chuckled, Draxum walked closer to Leo and stared at him for a second “I know you, you should have died in the fire at my lab, I created you” An angry expression grew on his face “ That means, he wasn’t killed in the fire” Draxum tightened his hand into a fist but a smile quickly grew on his face “I will take this child, I will find you a battle nexus champion, how does Lou Jitsu sound?” He glanced back as the women processed the information “Sounds wonderful, see you soon Draxy” She spoke before going walking past Leo and into the hotel, Leo started to cry, he wanted to run but he just couldn’t he was too scared too. Draxum looked at the child as he knocked the terrified 8 year old out and soon after he put Leo over his shoulder. Draxum could finally find Lou Jitsu after all these years, this was 1 of the 4 turtles he mutated 7 years ago, Lou Jitsu should be around here somewhere.


End file.
